


Jess Talks

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Trishica soulmate AU-basically a sequel to 'Trish Talks'





	Jess Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Trish Talks

“That was really nice, Jessica.” Trish said unhappily as they walked into their apartment, Trish dumping her purse on the ground almost immediately as Jessica took off her boots.

“What are you talking about, Trish? I thought it went fine.” The raven-haired girl asked, thoroughly confused.

“You said that having kids sounded like not a lot of fun at this point in time.”

“And?”

“Has your brain been wiped clean, Jessica Jones? Have you changed your mind?”

“Of course not! What do you mean?”

“I mean that I am 4 months pregnant and now you’re on national radio basically saying that kids suck?”

“That is so far from the truth, Trish! And you know how excited I am for this baby.”

“I thought you were, Jess! We decided on having a kid together, we did all of this together. So why does it sound like you would rather not be in this situation anymore?” The blonde asked, now fully raging.

“You think I want random strangers coming up and accosting my wife in the streets because they know she’s pregnant? Not a chance!” The taller woman shouted back, finally had it with being accused of not wanting a baby anymore.

“Jess…” Trish said softly, feeling bad that her wife got worked up as well.

“No, Trish! This world is awful and creepy and if we’re bringing a kid into it, I get to have some say. Okay? And if that means that you’re 9 months pregnant and telling people that you’re really bloated, so be it.” She ranted on, throwing up her hands as she finished her final sentence.

“Jessica, that’s a bit much, isn’t it?” Trish asked with a slight joking lilt to her voice.

“No, Trish! Look around at my track record with family. Oh wait, they’re all dead.” Jessica said sharply, metaphorically dropping the mic.

“Honey.” Trish whispered, completely taken aback by her wife’s words.

“You and this kid are all I have, so forgive me for trying to make sure things go smoothly. As if shit wasn’t crazy enough with our protective soul bond, now I have to be extra screwed up because of my family. All I want is for you and the kid to be protected, that’s it. So can you please just humor me?” She asked, finally quieting down once she got everything off her chest.

“Of course, Jess.” Her wife responded, reaching out to grab her hand.

“Thank you.”

“All you need to do is talk to me about these things, baby.” The blonde said, squeezing the taller girl’s hand tightly, knowing she could handle it.

“I know, but I don’t like thinking about it. I just want us to be normal people having a baby. I know the public will find out at some point, but for now can we please just keep it to ourselves? Let people find out in a few months or after the kid is born?”

“Sure thing, babe.”

“And for the record, I’m not ashamed or anything. I love you more than anything and maybe I don’t show it enough or say it enough, but I do. I will flaunt you and our family until the end of time. I just happen to not like other people touching you weirdly, especially when you’re pregnant. Strangers don’t need to be all over you and the baby.”

“I know you do Jess. I love you too. You know, you don’t give yourself enough credit. You show me how much you love me every single day.”

Trish pulled Jess closer into her body, embracing her in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry. I love you. I understand where you’re coming from.” She said simply as she felt Jess rub her back before kissing her cheek softly.

* * *

“What do you think?” Trish asked her wife as they looked around one of the many houses they’d been looking at.

“I think it’s perfect.” Jessica said, looking into the backyard, complete with a large patch of grass and a play-box of sand.

“I know it’s out of the city, but it’s close enough to not be too bad of a commute.”

“Trish, this house is incredible. And there’s plenty of growing room.” Jess pointed out as Trish turned to her with a wide smile.

“New Jones family house?” She asked excitedly, thinking about being able to bring their baby home here for the first time.

“Definitely.” Jess responded as she touched Trish’s back lovingly.

“So, what do we think?” The realtor asked as she walked back into the room.

“It’s okay, I guess. We’ll take it.” Jess said indifferently as Trish chuckled lowly, loving the fact that Jess was so standoffish with everyone but her.

* * *

“Look, I’m just saying that with the last name Jones, we can’t name the kid Ryan or Emma. Like we don’t need to name the kid Kensington or anything, but something not too common I think.” Jessica said as she and Trish continued to walk through the store, Trish adding things to their cart as they went along.

“I think you’re right. We don’t need our kid to be one of a million Steve Jones.” The blonde agreed, Jess squinting her eyes slightly.

“We would never have named our child Steve, Patricia.” The taller woman retorted as her wife snorted.

“Yeah, yeah, Jessica. It was just an example. I’m not about to give birth to a 50 year old man.”

Trish was currently 8 months pregnant, so naturally the public had started to clue into it. The two had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out if it was a boy or a girl, so they were still trying to come up with names for each sex.

“Oh, we forgot the milk. I’ll go grab it and meet you on the next aisle?” Jessica asked as Trish nodded and continued to look at their list.

“Oh my goodness! You’re Trish Walker! Look at you, positively glowing.” A sweet older lady said as she immediately grabbed Trish’s belly.

“Oh no.” Trish muttered as she saw her wife turn the corner, milk nearly getting crushed in her hand.

“And your wife is here with you, that’s so sweet!” The lady said as Jessica narrowed her eyes.

“Listen, chat all you want, just unhand my wife and child please. Now.” The raven haired woman added coldly, gesturing to her wife’s stomach.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear. I just get excited around pregnant women. Being pregnant was so much fun, it’s such a neat experience.” She added happily, not phased by Jessica’s attitude.

“I’m sure it is. All that vomiting seems fun.” Jess added as Trish smacked her arm lightly, making the woman smile.

“Well, I’ll leave you three to it! Enjoy your day. And enjoy that baby! It goes too quickly.”

“Thank you. It was nice to meet you.” Trish responded as Jess grunted.

* * *

“Malcolm, hey. I won’t be in for a few days at least.”

“Everything okay, Jess?”

“Trish had the baby last night. A boy. Calder Sullivan Jones.”

“Dude, congratulations to you and Trish! That’s so exciting! I expect to meet the little guy soon!”

“Thank you. He and Trish are both perfect.” She stated, looking up at her wife who was holding their newborn son.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to drop by and leave me a soulmate prompt!


End file.
